Recent wireless communication environment shave faced an abrupt data traffic increase problem. Accordingly, interleave division multiple access (IDMA) has drawn attention as one of radio access technologies (RAT) of fifth generation mobile communication systems (5G). For example, a technology for reducing inter-cell interference or intra-cell interference according to the principle of IDMA is being developed as a technology related to IDMA.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technology through which a user in a cell cancels inter-cell interference by applying different interleave patterns while maintaining orthogonality using time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA) or the like and performs multi-user detection (MUD).
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 below discloses a technology for applying different interleaves to a plurality of signals multiplexed to the same spatial stream in multi-input multi-output (MIMO) and multi-antenna spatial multiplexing.